


That's Not a Chicken in the Barn

by GingerAnn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Polyamory, kind of mcu canon compliant until Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Clint has one more surprise waiting at his farm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Kudos: 19





	That's Not a Chicken in the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Not the greatest thing ever written, but hey, it's fun. Or something...

The whole ‘Hey, I have a family’ reveal seemed to be going okay, but something was missing. More specifically, someone was missing.

“Before you run off to use up all the hot water, can you go check on the chickens in the barn?” Laura asked.

Clint eyed his wife for a moment. They didn't have chickens. Oh. Oh! He nodded at her and headed for the kitchen door.

“Take the Captain with you, I’m sure he would love to see them,” Laura added.

Clint looked at his wife again. She gave him a smile and a nod.

“Hey, Steve, you mind giving me a hand?” Clint asked.

“Uh. Sure thing,” Steve said.

Clint almost felt bad. The poor guy already looked like he was having a mini-meltdown, and Clint was about to make it worse. Or maybe better. Clint really didn’t know how this was going to play out. 

Clint led the way to the smaller barn.

“Uh… Before you get all angry and disappointed at me, just know that I tried, man,” Clint said.

“Why would I be angry and disappointed about your chickens?” Steve asked with a forced smile. 

Oh, Clint didn’t like that smile. It was too much like the one Clint wore when he didn’t want to know how he really felt. Clint shrugged and opened one of the big doors to the barn.

“Honey, I’m home!” Clint called as he walked into the barn.

He felt the look Steve was giving him. 

There was a movement in one of the shadowed corners. 

“Don’t be a drama queen,” Clint said with a smirk. 

With that, Bucky stepped into view.

There was silence for a full minute before Steve spoke.

“Bucky?” He let out in a whisper.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky replied with a little wave.

“But… How?” Steve asked before turning to Clint. “Why?”

“Don’t get angry at him,” Bucky said.

“I’ll get angry at who I want,” Steve snapped. “I’ve been looking for you for a year. And you’ve been here?”

“I wanted to tell you. Get you to stop lookin’ for him,” Clint said. “But I promised him I wouldn’t say a thing until he was ready to see you again.”

“It’s not Clint’s fault you’re a stubborn bastard,” Bucky said.

“How did you even get here?” Steve asked.

“When SHIELD fell, I was on a mission,” Clint began. “Ends up I was stuck on a team with a bunch of Hydra guys. I got overpowered. Then Bucky showed up and saved my ass.”

“I helped with his escape,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“By making sure no one was there to stop me from leaving,” Clint added. “After we left, he took me to a safe house to patch me up. Noticed he had a few injuries so I patched them up for him.”

“And like the dumbass he is,” Bucky said giving Clint a fond look. “He invited me here until I got my head on straight. He neglected to mention he had a family until we got here.”

“I know what that feels like,” Steve said. 

“He hasn’t had a great track record with trustin’ people,” Bucky said.

“I did okay trustin’ you,” Clint pointed out.

“Eh, I think I got the better end of the deal there, sweetheart,” Bucky said with a smile.

“That is a matter of opinion, darlin’,” Clint replied returning the smile with one of his own.

“Wait… You’re dating? You two are dating?” Steve asked. “Does your wife know?”

“Yeah. It was mostly her idea,” Clint said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m with both of them, Stevie,” Bucky said, eyes refusing to look at Steve.

“Is this some sex thing?” Steve asked.

Bucky let out a loud laugh.

“While sex does happen, that’s not all it is,” he said looking at Steve again. “It’s… I love them, Steve. And they love me back.”

“Look, Cap, I know it ain’t exactly a normal situation, but it works for us. We care for each other, and love each other, and that’s what really matters, right?” Clint said.

“Yeah. Yeah. As long as you are happy and alive, the rest is just details, I guess,” Steve said looking at Bucky.

The three of them were quiet for a few minutes.

“So, no triggers at seeing Steve?” Clint asked Bucky.

“Doesn’t seem to be,” Bucky replied.

“That’s why you’re out here?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. Me and Laura figured if Hydra put something in my brain to attack you at first sight, this would be the best place to deal with that,” Bucky said.

“Those two are really the brains in the relationship,” Clint said to Steve. “I just stand around and look pretty.”

Steve chuckled.

“He does real good at lookin’ pretty,” Bucky said.

“We should probably go in and check on the others. And get clean. Though, Nat probably already used all the hot water,” Clint said.

“Yeah, I would really like to change out of this suit,” Steve said.

“That one’s better than the tights,” Bucky said. “But I think we can dig up some clothes for you guys.”

Clint laughed.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Just picturing Tony in flannels from Tractor Supply. It’s really all we got here,” Clint replied. 

Steve laughed and shook his head.

Steve, Clint, and Bucky walked back to the house together.

“Papa!” Lila shouted running and jumping into Bucky’s arms. “Daddy brought home the Avengers!”

“I can see that, princess,” Bucky said. 

“Thor is prettier in person,” Lila continued as if almost everyone in the room was staring at the two of them. 

“Uh… Not to interrupt, but what the hell is going on?” Tony asked.

“It seems like Lila thinks Thor is pretty,” Natasha said with a smirk. 

"And I am most pleased with this observation," Thor said smiling at the girl.

Tony looked at Steve.

“You’re not mad that Barton has been hiding your super murder BFF on his farm?” He asked.

“Well, Clint did tell me to stop looking. That Bucky would find me when he was ready,” Steve said shrugging. “I was just too stubborn to listen.”

“Story of your life,” Bucky muttered.

“So, we’re just going to overlook everything he’s done?” Tony asked.

“What are you going to do, Tony? Throw him in jail?” Clint asked stepping in front of Bucky and his daughter. “Cause if you do, you should make sure there’s a cell for me, too.”

“And me,” Natasha added.

Tony looked over at Bruce.

“Don’t look at me. I’m pretty sure I would end up in one of those cells as well,” Bruce said.

“You can’t take Papa away! I won’t let you!!” Lila shouted. 

“I’m pretty sure she could take you, Tony,” Bruce said with a grin.

“I’m not going to fight a five-year-old,” Tony said. “I just…”

“Anyone want dinner?” Laura interrupted.

“That sounds great,” Natasha said.

“I’ll get something started, then,” Laura said.

“Nope, it’s my night to cook,” Bucky said.

“I’ll help,” Cooper said. 

“Me too!” Lila yelled.

Bucky swung the little girl so she was sitting on his shoulders. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Bucky's head.

“Don’t look so worried, Tony. Bucky won’t poison you,” Clint said with a grin.

“He loves the kids too much to risk such a thing,” Laura added smiling at Tony.

Tony made a couple different faces before speaking again.

“So, what’s for dinner?” He asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann  
> And Twitter: gingerann23


End file.
